


Advice

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No ten years time skip, Post events of FFXV, Post-Dirge of Cerberus, mentioned Lunyx & Noctella, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Stella helps Cloud with advice.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Gaia is part of Eos. 
> 
> Stella and Cloud are my favorite characters, so I wrote this oneshot about their friendship. 
> 
> And I don't like Tifa and CloTi which is shown in this fic, so if you are fan of one or both - you may leave the page. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you will like this drabble.

Stella was humming a song as she watered sylleblossoms when Maria came.

 

“What is it, Maria?” Princess asked as she stopped her work to look at old woman, who bowed.

 

“You have a visitor, My Lady, “the servant replied. He says his name is Cloud Strife.”

 

The youngest Nox Fleuret brightened at the name. “I see. Where is he?”

 

“In the living room.”

 

Stella thanked Maria and went to the Manor.

 

She met Cloud Strife right after the Fall of Insomnia.  Back then, she and Luna had been separated during the chaos and when Stella left the city with the refugees, she tried to figure out how to find the transport, so she could catch with her older sister, who was on her way to Altissia.

 

That’s when Cloud (who was on delivery to Lucis back then) approached her, asking if everything was alright.  Stella didn’t know why, but told him about her problem.  After listening, he volunteered to help. The youngest Nox Fleuret protested at first, but Cloud convinced her and they began their journey to Accordo’s capital together.

 

That was the start of their friendship. And as they traveled together and fought side by side over time, they began consider each other best friends.

 

With Cloud’s help Stella reached Altissia. He wanted to stay and help more, but the princess didn’t want to put him in danger and told him to go back. He agreed grudgingly, but made her promise to call him if she ever needed his help.

 

That was months ago. Thankfully Stella had not needed Cloud’s help. Noctis lived by some miracle after fulfilling the Prophecy and Stella and he became engaged, Luna found her happiness with Nyx, Empire fell apart and because of that Tenebrae became kingdom again and Ravus was crowned as king. In short, everything was wonderful and was slowly returning to normal after Scourge and war.

 

And now she was going to see Cloud after a long time.

 

Stella finally reached the living room.

 

“Cloud!” Blonde exclaimed in happiness as she run to the man who rose from the couch and hugged him around the neck while he hugged his friend in return, hands around young woman’s waist and his chin on her shoulder. “It’s good to see you after so long."

 

“You too,” the blonde man replied and both of them sat down on couch.

 

“Would you like something?” The youngest Nox Fleuret asked.

 

“No, thanks,” Cloud refused politely. “So, how are you? Where are your siblings?” he asked questions of his own.

 

“I’m okay, we banished the Scourge, so Eos is free from daemons now, “the princess answered. “As for Luna and Ravus, they went into town; they should return before sundown. “

 

“I see,” Cloud said and didn’t say anything more.

 

The youngest Nox Fleuret looked at her friend with worry in her purple eyes. She could tell something was bothering him.

 

“Cloud is something bothering you?”Stella asked.   

 

The older blond sighed. His friend knew him too well.

 

“Tifa,” he said simply, knowing younger woman would understand.

 

And she did. Hearing the name, princess frowned.

 

“Still the same?” she asked. Cloud’s tired sigh was her answer.

 

Stella had not met Tifa Lockhart in person, but she heard about woman from Cloud often during their journey. And her opinion of martial artist wasn’t very good. Yes, she helped to save Gaia – and Eos along with it – from Sephiroth, but trying to persuade a person into a romantic relationship (who only has familial feelings towards you), asking every so often “why don’t you love me? Did you forget our promise?” - was wrong.

 

Clearly, Tifa didn’t realize this if she kept bothering Cloud with it.

 

“I don’t what to do anymore, Stella, “Cloud confessed. “I don’t love her the way she wants me to, but if I tell her that, I’ll hurt her feelings, which I don’t want to do. “

 

“But if you don’t tell Tifa the truth, the situation will stay as it is now, “the princess pointed out. “And you can’t evade her questions forever. It’s better to tell her truth now than later.”

 

Cloud sighed. He knew his friend was right. He had to tell Tifa the truth.

 

“Thanks, Stella,” he told youngest Nox Fleuret gratefully with a small smile.

 

Stella smiled in return, happy she could help Cloud.  

 

“You are welcome, Cloud. “

 

 

 


End file.
